deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shadowfaint
Welcome Greetings and welcome to the Dead Frontier Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Crynsos page and may many more follow. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crynsos (Talk) 04:08, 24 December 2010 (Note: This is an automated message.) RE: Ready for action, Sir! Well, its nice that you want to help to improve the wiki info (which is of course always possible), although a few things should be noted, related to what you wrote on my talk page. "Minor" things such as single stats, weapons, character types, other items, etc that are parts of bigger system but lack much information that could document them in deep detail should not be split into single mini-pages if they can be instead nicely listed. (in contrast to locations among other things, which also belong together but each is easily worth getting seperated into single pages with the appropriate information) While seperate pages for weapons, stats, etc may be fine in other games, Dead Fronier simply doesn't have a lot of info to give to a reader about a weapon or other item, so we give them what little info we can in a nicely polished form. In the end, you have to look at how the average visitor sees the pages and clicking on every weapon isn't really useful (and a waste of time, both on the editor and reader side) if the little info that we have about each of those items is easier to display in a nice table list instead, while it barely fills more than a paragraph if it had a single page. This also makes it easier to compare single items with each another. As for the info about the "skills", basically all info that is publically known / available / can be properly tested or has been otherwise confirmed is already present on the main pages that document the "skills". Dead Frontier has a fair share of hidden information (such as damage or health values), although some is still published here with admin permission while other stuff won't ever be publically available until it has been tested by interested people. Most of those values haven't been published due to security reasons, although that should change in the future, once 3D and the used values for various stuff are fixed and the admins have more time to publish that information. While I doubt that I could give you any additional information to add to pages that isn't present on the wiki already (usually I add any info I get as soon as I can to the relevant pages), many pages still need proper styling, updates due to 3D or maybe entirely rewriting, as some pages tend to get updated often while others get totally ignored for a long time. If you never worked with Wikia wikis before, this may be of some help: I hope I didn't overwhelm you with information or maybe forgot to mention anything of importance now as I'm writing this on an early sunday morning, but if you have questions about anything in specific, feel free to ask. [[User:Crynsos| (Crynsos ]] Talk 04:36, December 26, 2010 (UTC)